This invention relates to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to two-cycle internal combustion engines employing crankcase scavenging and wherein liquid drains accumulate in the crankcase.
Crankcase scavenged, two-cycle internal combustion engines commonly experience an accumulation of fuel and lubricant, or so-called "drains", in the low point or sump of the engine crankcase. The desirability of recycling or returning the drains to the engine for ultimate combustion has been known for some time. Such recycling is particularly important for avoiding the pollution problem associated with outboard motors when the drains are wasted overboard into the water by being dumped into the exhaust system.
Examples of prior drain arrangements are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
Upton, 2,717,584, issued Sept. 13, 1955 PA1 Heidner, 3,132,635, issued May 12, 1964 PA1 Goggi, 3,170,449, issued Feb. 23, 1965 PA1 Goggi, 3,528,395, issued Sept. 15, 1970 PA1 Brown, 3,709,202 issued Jan. 9, 1973 PA1 Brown, 3,703,149, issued May 1, 1973 PA1 Schultz, 3,762,380, issued Oct. 2, 1973 PA1 Sullivan et al., 3,800,753 issued Apr. 2, 1974 PA1 Resnick et al., 3,805,751 issued Apr. 23, 1974 PA1 Turner et al., 3,859,967 Jan. 14, 1975
Goggi, 3,128,748, issued Apr. 14, 1964